1. Field
Various features pertain to wireless communication devices. At least one aspect pertains to a system and method for accessing a tamperproof storage device in a wireless communication device using biometric data.
2. Background
Authentication data, such as usernames and passwords, are being increasingly used to control access to resources, such as computer and email accounts, and to prevent unauthorized access to important information or data stored in the accounts. The usernames and passwords also help to maintain security of personal and sensitive information and enable a user to use various Internet services securely, such as purchasing items. Passwords are kept secret from those not allowed access to the information and accounts, and those wishing to gain access are tested on whether or not they know the password and are granted or denied access accordingly.
To maintain the highest level of security, users may need to change their passwords every few days. However, users typically have many different accounts, each having different usernames and passwords. Due to the voluminous number of accounts a user has, it is difficult for the user to remember all the different usernames and passwords, especially if they are being changed every few days. If the user uses the same username and/or password for the different accounts, the risk of unauthorized access to the accounts increases because if the username and password is misappropriated, access will be gained to all the accounts of the user using that username and password.
In view of the security risks in using a single username and/or password for all accounts and the difficulty in remembering different usernames and/or passwords for all the accounts, there is a need for a system and method for storing data, such as usernames and passwords, in a tamperproof storage device of a wireless communication device. Furthermore, there is also a need for providing a user of the wireless communication device access to the data in the tamperproof storage device by authenticating the identity of the user and preventing unauthorized access by others. Consequently, a system and method is needed for storing sensitive information or data, such as usernames and passwords, credit card numbers, bank account numbers, and the like, in a tamperproof storage device of a wireless communication device that may be accessible by the user but to no one else.